


Line Up

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [5]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Crossover, Drabble, Epic Battles, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Line Up' by Aerosmith.





	Line Up

“You sure you’re ready for this?” asked Eliot, looking over his shoulder.

“Hell, yeah,” replied Hardison, flicking his wrist, his dagger flipping out to sword length.

“Can’t wait.” Parker grinned almost madly as she strode up to the hitters side, all knuckle dusters and rope.

Eliot grinned, proud of his team mates. Looking sideways at Tony he nodded once.

“Try not to get left behind,” Stark told them as his jet repulsors kicked in.

“It’s going to get messy before it’s over,” said Steve coolly.

“The mortals are stronger than they appear,” Thor confirmed, as Hulk roared.

The battle began.


End file.
